Cartoon Heroes 2
by Metoria
Summary: Gestapo come to Question Carter about the Cartoon Heroes. Okay! this is done which means! on to number 3 again! XD


Cartoon Heroes 2

Summary: The Gestapo come to camp looking for info on the Cartoon Heroes. Carter is their target.

…

…

…

The men had just finished dinner and Lebeau and Kinch were doing the dishes. The men were settling down to get some sleep. Some of the men were already in bed. Carter was in his T-shirt and jeans taking off his shoes. Hogan sat at the table finishing a game of cards with Newkirk.

The barracks door opened suddenly and in walked a Gestapo officer. He looked around at the surprised men.

Hogan stood. "What's the big idea?"

The German walked up to Hogan. "Who are you?"

"Colonel Robert Hogan."

The man nodded then looked around at the other men. He went up to Newkirk, who was still at the table. "And you?"

Newkirk was silent until Hogan okayed it. "Corporal Peter Newkirk."

"Hm." The man continued and came to Carter who was sitting on his bunk. "How about you?"

Carter looked at Hogan who nodded. "Sergeant Andrew Carter."

The officer straightened and looked at his men. "Bring this one to the cell."

Carter looked around nervously as he was grabbed by the Gestapo men. Hogan jumped forward to protest but was held back by other Germans. "You can't take him! You have no right!"

"Oh but we do." Carter was dragged out, struggling, followed by the Gestapo man.

Hogan tried to follow but the door was slammed in his face. He went to open it, only to find that the door was blocked by Gestapo guards; there was no way out to help Carter.

…

Carter was dragged to the cooler and thrown in. He hit the far wall with a thud. With his back to the wall, he braced himself against it preparing for whatever they had in mind.

The Gestapo man stepped forward and shut the door. He removed his hat and coat and placed them on the metal chair in the corner. "Tell me," With his back to Andrew he took something from his jacket. "What does the name 'Cartoon Heroes' mean to you?"

Carter internally gasped. He cooled himself and replied casually. "Sounds like a comic book or something."

The man turned. "I'm so sure." He had a whip in his hand causing Carter to flinch.

The man stepped forward and from outside the cell the only thing to be heard was the sound of a whip and loud echoing, agonized screams.

…

Hogan paced back and forth. "What do they want him for?"

"Do you think maybe they've…" Newkirk lowered his voice, worried about the men outside hearing. "Do you think they've found out about us?"

Hogan shook his head. "They were looking for him, specifically." He stopped pacing and looked down at his feet. "I have a feeling this has to do with his friend Colleen. They took her into questioning; remember? It could be that she may have let something slip about her team and Carter."

The men fell silent. They were even more worried now for their friend.

…

Carter whimpered in the corner of the cell. His back was raw from where he'd been whipped several times.

"I'll ask you again, What do you know about the Cartoon Heroes?" The man's voice was harsh and angry. He was losing his patience with the prisoner.

Carter's lips let loose a sob before he spoke. "I… Don't… Know!" His voice was rough but strong. "Ah! Nn…" Carter let go another cry as he was whipped. Another sob escaped him as he shivered and wept on the cold hard floor of the cell. He didn't dare look into the man's face for fear that he would see the fright in his eyes.

The whippings got harsher and sharper. Carter threw his head back in pain as the lashes struck again and again. He could see his blood dripping down his bare shoulders to his chest before hitting the floor. His back was covered in blood from the lashes. It began to pool around him as he was beaten again and again. His breathing became gasps of pain as each blow knocked the wind out of him.

The Gestapo man had lost his patience. He began whipping and beating Carter as hard as he could, screaming at him for an answer. Carter always replied in the negative. He knew better.

Sometime went by and Carter had all but given up his strength. He just lied there in his blood was the beating befell him. He didn't scream anymore his voice was gone. He didn't flinch as much his muscles were exhausted. His back was going numb from the pain that was already there and from the cold. Carter's mind had gone blank/ He thought of nothing. It was safer that way. They wouldn't be able to get anything from him. His mind was blank except for one question. 'Were they hurting the others?' It was a safe question he figured so he asked.

The man stopped and looked at Carter. "Why are they in on it too?"

It wasn't a safe question. So Carter thought quickly for his reply. "I want to know if you're hurting my friends!"

The German prepared to strike again. "No." Although moments later the German regretted telling Carter the truth. He could have lied and told him that they were being tortured, and if he told them what they wanted he'd let them go. Too late now. But he could always go back for them later.

CRACK!

"Ah!"

CRACK!

"GAH!"

The sound of raw, bloody flesh being whipped was an agonizing sound for the guards outside. Their boss was scary when he lost his temper.

Heavy breathing was all that was heard the whipping stopped. Or at least for now.

….

Hogan and the men were ready to break out and go to Carter's rescue. They knew they weren't going to. They wouldn't stand a chance, but they were ready to. However the door opened slightly and Carter limped in breathing heavily. His tear stained face met none of the other men's faces. He shut the door slowly and quietly then made his way to his bunk.

The other men had all frozen when he came in. Finally Newkirk made the first move. He was the closest one to reach him. "Car- Andrew?" He placed a hand on Carter's back who in turn flinched in pain. Newkirk retracted his hand to find blood covering it. He looked back to the Colonel then to the door where the blood had stained it and the wall when he squeezed in.

Hogan went forward and with Newkirk's aid removed the shirt to find whip marks covering the young man's back. Lebeau went for some water to clean them.

Carter had pretty much ignored them. He let them take his shirt off and look him over. But when they placed the cloth on his back he'd had enough. He yelped and pushed them away. He made his way to the far end of his bunk, against the wall and rolled onto his side to face it. He closed his eyes knowing that they would try and clean the wounds again.

Newkirk took the cloth from Lebeau and sat himself down on Carter's bunk. As gently as he could he began to clean the blood from the back and the wounds. Carter moaned slightly here and there and flinched lightly but eventually came to trust the hand that was taking care of him.

Hogan was at the head of the bed so he could speak with Carter. "Andrew?"

There was a whispered moan.

"Are you alright?"

A small nod.

Hogan gently placed his hand protectively on Carter's head as some small comfort.

Hogan wanted to know why they took him, but didn't have to heart to ask the young man to speak.

Carter lifted his head to look his Commanding Officer in the eye. "They wanted to know about the Cartoon Heroes." His voice was rasped.

Hogan nodded and taking another cloth wiped Carter's face. "Just rest."

"Yeah mate, leave everythin' to us! You'll be fine!" Newkirk said cheerfully trying assure Carter everything was fine.

Carter put his head back down and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep easily enough and would wake more sore than he had ever been. The men even wrapped his back while he slept. He was just glad to have good friends.

The last thing he remembered thinking before he fell asleep was; 'I hope Colleen is okay.'

[AN] oookay. The Gestapo are suspicious of Colleen and since she had a close relationship with Carter when she was in the camp they have suspicions on him too.

This fic is done, now we're just on to the third and Fourth and this series will be finished! I know this was short. This was a break in the series for time and this will also cause trouble for the group. Newkirk and Lebeau wont want Carter going on any more missions pertaining to CH but Hogan and Kinch understand that it needs to be done. This will cause problems in the thrid fic for the group to get the missions done. and even into the fourth.

Also there is a poll on my profile please check it out thanks!

XOXO


End file.
